


Oh, Black Lingerie

by zeerogue



Series: Oh, My Magical School [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue





	Oh, Black Lingerie

**Oh, Black Lingerie**

 

Onew sighed as he made his way down the hall to his hotel suite late at night. The moment he had gotten back from Jonghyun’s family party, Heechul hyung had sent him to put up the chairs for the assembly the next morning. Tiredly, he made his way inside and removed his shoes.

 

“Hyung, you’re back,” Seunghyun called poking his head out of the bedroom door.

 

Onew smiled at his silly sweet mate. “Yeah, sorry I took so long; I had to do a room check, too. You shouldn’t have waited up for me.”

 

Seunghyun shook his head. “No, I had something for you.”

 

Onew perked up. “What is it?”

 

“Come here,” Seunghyun beckoned and his head disappeared around the bedroom door.

 

Curiously, Onew obeyed. He walked into the bedroom and looked about for his mate, but found the room empty.

 

“Seunghyun ah,” he called, “where are you~oomph!”

 

Suddenly, the wizard was pushed onto the bed. He had just enough time to turn onto his back before he was straddled. When he looked up it was into the sweetly smiling face of his mate.

 

“Surprise, hyung,” Seunghyun said. “Do you like it?”

 

It took a second for Onew to register the question properly as his eyes traveled from his mate’s face to his body. Seunghyun was dressed in black woman’s lingerie. It was a teddy like thing with lace on the ends and completely see-threw. He didn’t have on underwear, but there was a delicate band of black lace just under his belly button that held up a pair of garter belts connected to thigh-highs with little bows at the edge. The wizard couldn’t help but get hard the instant he saw his normally sweet and awkward mate dressed in something naughty.

 

“S-Seunghyun, what is this?”

 

His mate looked down shyly. “Well, we’re away from school in a nice hotel room, but we’ve only done it twice because you’re so busy. I thought maybe I should do something so we could do it more often. I asked Taemin about it and he mentioned women’s clothing.”

 

Onew’s eyes widened. “You asked Taemin about sex?”

 

The wizard/vampire’s face turned red. “W-well, he and Minho seem more like us; I figured I should ask them. I was a little afraid of what Key hyung would say.”

 

“O-okay, I get it,” Onew said and took Seunghyun’s hands in his, kissing the backs of each. “Yeah, I like it.”

 

Seunghyun smiled brightly at him. “Good, I’d feel guilty doing this otherwise.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

With sudden strength, Seunghyun pinned Onew’s wrists to the headboard and slipped out a pair of hand cuffs from under the pillow. He dangled them for a second in front of his mate’s face before clicking them around Onew’s wrist effectively locking the wizard to the headboard.

 

“S-Seunghyun ah, what are you doing-oomph?”

 

Onew wad quieted by a ball gag suddenly wrapped around his mouth. Seunghyun leaned in. “Shh, just watch, it’ll be embarrassing if I let you comment.”

 

All Onew could do was nod his head and watched as his mate reached under the pillow again and brought out their half used bottle of lube and a large vibrator.

 

“Hyung, you know, you’re really big, and we don’t do it often, so it hurts really badly, but I fixed that problem,” Seunghyun said and smirked a bit. The vampire/wizard covered the vibrator with a thick coating of lube before placing one hand on his mate’s chest. He lifted himself up onto all fours and reached around with his hand that was holding the vibrator and slowly inserted it.

 

“A-ahn! Hyung,” Seunghyun moaned in pain.

 

Onew rattled against his handcuffs. He hated it when his mate was in pain. A gargled version of his mate’s name escaped Onew’s lips.

 

Seunghyun smiled through harsh breaths. “I’m fine,” he said and began to move the toy in and out. He lifted his head, sweat beginning to ting the ends of his over long bangs.

 

Onew let out a moan as his mate’s face began to contort in pleasure, a pink flush coating his cheeks. He gargled out his mate’s name again, tongue sliding under the ball to try to get the words more decipherable but only succeeded in causing wet lines to fall from his lips.

 

Seunghyun stopped moving the vibrator and flicked it on, a buzzing sound filling the room. He moaned and he moved closer to his mate’s face. His tongue poked out and licked a line up Onew’s chin to the ball gag before slipping his own tongue under it and sucking it in a strange kinky kiss that left Onew grinding precious flesh against metal teeth. He gave out a strangled plea that seemed to register immediately to his mate.

 

The vampire/wizard moved kisses down his mate’s chin and jaw and neck, across the thin clothe of his button up shirt, somehow working the buttons open with his tongue which made the pain of Onew’s erection held captive in his strangling pants harder, and kissed the revealed skin of the wizard’s chest. Once at the band of Onew’s pants, Seunghyun licked an appreciative line back and forth like a kitty’s before flicking the pant button opened and pushed his mate’s pants down along with his boxers.

 

Immediately, Onew’s dubulge was set free, the large flesh springing forth with a thamp. The wizard smirked a bit when he saw his mate’s eyes widen. Gingerly, Seunghyun reached a hand out for the organ and stroked it causing shivers to run through the tied up boy’s body. Seunghyun leaned forward and licked up a line of the pulsing flesh up the tip were he tongued the slit. He gave a hum and reached around his body to start masturbating with the toy again while he tried to slip his lips around his mate’s mini.

 

Onew jerked at the feel of his mate’s wet warm cavern around his sensitive flesh even if it was just around the first third, and couldn’t help but thrust his hips up. It wasn’t very often that his mate serviced him in this area. Of course, Seunghyun immediately pulled away coughing and even managed to pout a little at his mate’s member. The endline demon had never been able to get all of his mate’s girth in his mouth.   

 

Deciding not to deal with that right now, Seunghyun kissed the sensitive strong areas along his mate’s inner thigh causing the muscles to ripple and the wizard to groan, gurgling incomprehensible words that only Seunghyun’s body could understand. He kissed one certain area before suddenly opening his mouth and burying his fangs in the pale skin. Onew’s back arched and thick streams of precum leaked from his member.

 

Seunghyun used one hand to stroke his mate as he drank down his lover’s precious blood, his other hand pushing the still vibrating toy in and out, up against his prostate heightening his aura and causing his mate to go crazy. It seemed time hardly passed before the elder was shooting his essence, a large amount landing on his mate’s face.

 

The vampire/demon moved away from his bite wound, licking it clean. He sat up and looked at his bound and gagged mate, a red stream of blood leaking from the side of his mouth and cum splattered on half his face and some on the see through material of the black lingerie. Onew was immediately hard again.

 

One of Seunghyun’s hands was still moving the toy around, but stopped and he crawled up his mate to straddle his waist again and stroked his mate’s member. “I wonder, do you think I could fit both?”

 

Onew’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. He didn’t want his mate to do anything dangerous. The vibrator was large, and he was even bigger, no matter how much baseless confidence his mate had, there was no way.

 

“Hyung, I can take it,” Seunghyun insisted and leaned forward to kiss the wizard on his cheek.

 

Onew just made a sound of disapproval, but gave up trying to deter his mate’s mind. He knew well Seunghyun would still try even if he did succeed.

 

Seunghyun got up on his knees. He gave the vibrator a few swirls and thrusts to loosen himself up more before holding it in place while he lowered himself onto his mate.

 

At the sound of his mate’s pained scream, Onew cringed and tried to urge his mate off with a slight move of his hips.

 

“H-hyung!” the vampire/wizard yelled, eyes closed and hands braced on Onew’s chest. “S-stay still for a minute, it’s not too bad.”

 

Onew gurgled sighed before stilling himself which was a hard feet seeing as the vibrator was still inside his mate and now against his sensitive flesh giving an even more amazing feeling. Just when Onew thought he was about to loose it, Seunghyun began moving.

 

If being inside his mate was better than eating chicken, then being inside his mate while double penetrating with a vibrator was better than fried chicken heaven. He could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the pleasure, but kept himself staring at his mate as the younger boy rode him with quick bouncing movements.

 

“H-h-hung,” Seunghyun moaned, eyes barely opened and full of lust. He took one hand off his mate’s chest and grabbed his own member, black see-threw material wrapped around it. Onew watched intently as little beads of precum leaked through the delicate thin material, staining it.

 

“Onew~…ngh…y-yeobo hyung~ ah!” Seunghyun moaned and Onew gurgled his own deep moan in response.

 

It seemed like forever, raised high in a torturous pleasure, before Onew felt that pool in his stomach and swiveled his hips to indicate he was close.

 

“Oh, c-close, so close,” Seunghyun agreed and started to go faster, Onew meeting his downward movements harsher than he normally would.

 

“O-Onew~!” Seunghyun screamed and came.

 

Onew bit down on the ball gag as he felt his mate tighten around him and the vibrator before feeling his mate up.

 

Seunghyun fell limp to his chest before rolling to the side, Onew slipping out of him. Tiredly, the vampire/wizard took the vibrator out and turned it off. He looked down at his dirtied clothing and ripped a large priced of the stained material to wipe his mate’s chest off with before laying his head there. 

 

Onew pulled at the handcuffs.

 

Seunghyun drew a lazy pattern on the wizard’s stomach. “You’re welcomed, hyung, but I can’t uncuff you yet, Taemin mentioned something about Key hyung and Jonghyun hyung always having morning sex.”

 

Onew pulled at his chains again, this time in protest and urgency.

 

Seunghyun was already asleep.

 


End file.
